


Good Morning / Maidin mhaith / Buenos Dias / おはよう

by Chaperone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaperone/pseuds/Chaperone
Summary: Everyone handles the morning differently.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Good Morning / Maidin mhaith / Buenos Dias / おはよう

**Author's Note:**

> fanficlets that give you a crisis because i couldnt figure out if it was weird that i brushed my teeth AFTER eating breakfast or not
> 
> unbeta'd. if there are any glaring errors please tell me

The first alarm goes off at four-thirty AM.

It’s lucky they have separate dorms, because the alarm only wakes up one Gabriel Reyes, who sits upright in bed a moment before quickly shutting off his alarm and turning to plant both feet on the floor. This is his morning routine, staunch and strict: he gets up as soon as possible to get the blood flowing, and goes from there.

Too slow, and one gets groggy again: that’s his motto. He lets himself out of his room, careful to shut the door quietly behind him, and lets himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then it’s off to the kitchen to retrieve a pre-made breakfast burrito from the freezer. They’re down to the last two, so he makes a note on the fridge with a dry-erase marker, along with a small drawing of a black-shrouded figure with a funny triangular face. He heats up the burrito in the microwave, and takes it out before the microwave beeps, to avoid waking up his teammates.

While the rest of them sleep, Gabriel Reyes goes for a run along the city’s perimeter. Not far from their base is a river, and he jogs there in less than seven minutes and runs the length of it up and down until the sun begins to rise above the horizon. That’s his cue for a break: he stops, and sits, and sips his water as he watches the sunrise. And once it’s too bright to look directly at any longer, he rises from his spot on the green grass and jogs home.

Five-thirty AM. The second alarm goes off.

Gabriel is downstairs lifting weights in the gym when Moira O’Deorain rises from bed like a zombie. She sits up, but does not move, until the alarm blaring next to her bed is unbearable. Then she snoozes it once, and then again, until finally dismissing it and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and rising to her feet, narrowly avoiding a collision with her room’s low-hanging ceiling fan.

Unlike Gabriel, she doesn’t care for her roommate’s comfort, and shuts the door behind her like she would any time of day, and makes her way into the kitchen. She isn’t the type to eat in the morning, either; Moira fills a kettle with water and sets it on the gas stove, and then sits, silently, at the dining room table as she waits for the water to boil.

At five forty-five AM, the third alarm goes off, and Genji Shimada does not react at all.

At five-fifty, Moira makes her way to his room and opens the door, loud enough to wake him; it works, but he doesn’t get out of bed, only dismisses the alarm with one hand and continues to lay pointedly face down in the sheets. She chastises him for his disrespect for the environment of the people around him, but he remains still, as he isn’t awake enough yet to think about the consequences.

At six AM, the last alarm goes off, but it’s quite useless. 

Jesse McCree is already awake, having been awake for nearly half an hour now, since Moira’s alarm went off in the room across from his. He is a light sleeper, and always has been, and Moira’s alarm wakes him up at five-thirty, which prompts him to get out of bed and do stretches on the yoga mat in the middle of his floor until Genji’s alarm goes off at five-forty-five; he sits in pensive silence until the alarm is turned off (usually by a geneticist who is sick of the noise) and then lets himself out of his room into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When his alarm does ring, he dismisses it almost immediately, even before it gets loud enough to be heard by his roommates. It’s a redundancy.

Genji leaves his bedroom to walk down the hall to the kitchen, limbs and eyelids heavy, but Moira is already on top of things. The kettle is whistling, so she removes it from the heat and lets it sit for a minute before pouring a generous quantity of hot water into two mugs, one with a teabag of black tea for herself and another with green tea for Genji. He sits at the table, and Moira brings him his mug, setting it down in front of him, and he takes a long, slow sip with his eyes shut.

As Jesse makes his way into the living room, Gabriel opens the door to their apartment, and speaks the first words of the morning.

“Good morning, team,” he says.

“ _Maidin mhaith,_ ” comes Moira’s reply.

“ _Buenos dias_ ,” Jesse replies.

“ _Ohayou,_ ” Genji says.

And that’s that.

Jesse observes the note left on the fridge as he washes his hands before retrieving two breakfast burritos from the freezer and heating them both up in the microwave. One for himself, one for Genji; when they’re cooked through, he plates them separately, and brings them both to the table. Those are the last two, so they’ll have to make more tonight if they want some to eat tomorrow; there are eggs on the counter, beans in the cabinet. Genji eats slowly-- he isn’t awake yet-- with a knife and fork to avoid getting burrito stuck in the joints of his fingers. Jesse eats with his hands, because he isn’t a prude.

Gabriel makes his way around the table, patting Jesse’s back once and coming to rest behind Moira, resting his hands on her shoulders.

“Are we ready to have a great day?” He asks, in the fake camp counselor voice he uses to pretend to psyche them up. Despite everything, it gets a smile out of all of them.

“Woo-hoo,” Genji says, completely deadpan.

Gabriel laughs and squeezes Moira’s shoulders gently, and Genji watches as she tilts her head back to look up at him and smile. Maybe it is a good morning after all. They key to a good day is a good start.

“You need to shower,” Moira says, not unkindly, to Gabriel. “You smell like a home gym.”

“Thank you,” he says. But he pats her shoulder, and then turns and heads down the hall, toward their dorms, toward their shared bathroom, where there will surely be chaos in a matter of minutes.

Moira puts down her empty cup of tea, and Genji and Jesse gaze down at their empty plates. Genji, now more awake, takes away the dishes: discards Moira’s teabag and loads the dishwasher without rinsing the plates. 

Then the fun begins.

All four of them share one bathroom, and they’ve learned to live with it: Moira knocks on the door to announce their intention to come in, and they do. While Gabriel showers, Jesse shaves, Genji plucks his eyebrows, and Moira closes the lid on the toilet and sits on it while she brushes her teeth. They swap: Moira shaves the few areas of Genji’s face that still grow facial hair (he only trusts her and Angela with blades near his face, is all) and Jesse moisturizes his face and neck in the same mirror. The water turns off, Moira looks away while retrieving a towel for Gabriel, and Jesse wipes the condensation from the mirror again.

It’s Moira’s turn in the shower, but she gets the bathroom to herself for it, for a variety of reasons including an official HR complaint. Genji and Jesse evacuate and head to their own rooms while she’s busy, changing and taking time to tidy up properly and think about their daily schedules. Overwatch uses the training rooms in the mornings and afternoons, so Blackwatch only has access in the evening or overnight; their schedules account for this in the form of structured and unstructured free time depending on their specialization. Genji has LEGOs, to improve hand-eye coordination and fine motor skills; Jesse has chosen to garden and sew, two interests he’s always had but never been able to properly indulge.

The other boys don’t shower in the morning-- Genji never does, and Jesse prefers to shower in the evenings. When they all meet up again, they’re dressed in their regulation Blackwatch uniforms, the dark shirts with the logo over the heart with black sweatpants and black boots.

It’s a good morning.


End file.
